christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
All I Want for Christmas is You (song)
|date=1994 |publisher= }} "All I Want for Christmas Is You" is a pop song by American singer-songwriter . It was released by Columbia Records on November 1, 1994 as the lead single from her fourth studio album, Merry Christmas. The song was written by Carey and , both of whom were also the producers. An up-tempo love song, the instrumentation includes bell chimes and heavy back-up vocals, as well as use of synthesizers. The song's lyrics declare that the protagonist does not care about Christmas presents or lights, because all she wants for Christmas is to be united with her lover for the holidays. Carey remade the song in 2010 for her Merry Christmas 2 You album and did a duet with on his 2011 Christmas album, and has been covered as well by in the movie Love Actually, with Miranda Cosgrove in their Christmas special, , , and on their holiday albums, on the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist compilation as well as by in The Mistle-tones, and in the 2017 film of the same name (which also features Carey's original version and music video of the song in the end credits). In December 2019, the song topped the Billboard Hot 100 for the first time, on its 25th anniversary. Lyrics I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree Chorus I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas... Is... You I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need And I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day Chorus Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you Oh all the lights are shining So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby) And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing (oh yeah) I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me... Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby All I want for Christmas is You All I want for Christmas is you baby... Recording history (Selected versions) * 2011 - Recorded by Michael Bublé for his Christmas album. This version removes the first half of the first verse and the second half of the second, and changes some words. Appearances in Christmas specials *''Love Actually'' *''The Mistle-tones'' *''Glee'': "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" (2011) *''All I Want for Christmas is You'' Category:Songs